


Locked Down

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Tumblr Works [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Hospitalization, Imprisonment, Rescue, Season/Series 02, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Gold has Hook moved to the mental ward.





	Locked Down

“Where’s Hook? The guy who was in that room?” Emma asked, pointing at the now empty hospital room.

“He’s been transferred.” the nurse replied after checking her computer.

“Transferred? Where? To another room?” Emma asked with a frown, “Why wasn’t I notified?”

“Mr. Jones has no next of kin listed on his file, there was no one for us to contact.” she said, still searching the system.

“Are you kidding me? I filled in the form when he was brought in. He was cuffed to the bed with police handcuffs.” Emma exclaimed.

“Mr. Jones has been transferred to the sanatorium for more specialized treatment.” the nurse replied, looking up from her screen.

“The sanatorium?” Emma repeated, “Treatment for what? He has broken ribs.”

“It was decided that Mr. Jones was at high risk of harming himself or others.” the nurse explained, “He will remain in the sanatorium until he recovers.”

“Let me guess, it was Gold who suggested he should be locked up?” Emma asked with a humorless chuckle, rolling her eyes when the nurse didn’t reply, “When are the visiting hours?”

“New patients can’t have visitors for 10 days after being admitted.” the nurse replied, “After the 10 days are up, each patient can be visited at a pre-arranged time once per week. The board reviews and approves all visitation requests.”

“And Gold is on the board too, right?” Emma sighed, shaking her head, “That man is unbelievable.”

 

\---

 

“Why are you here?” came the voice floating through the mist that filled Hook’s mind.

“I don’t know.” he admitted, puzzling over the answer to the question.

“Wrong. You’re here to get better.” the voice replied, as it always did. The answer was obvious now and Hook tried to file it away in his mind so next time they asked him, he’d know the right answer.

He couldn’t seem to remember any of the answers he was supposed to and he knew that he should be worried by that, but he wasn’t. He was content to drift in and out of awareness, visions of Milah and Liam joining him in the fog.

“What do you need to do to get better?” the voice asked.

Hook thought about the words, repeating them in his mind. He knew the answers to this question, but dragging them out of the fog was a challenge.

“Sleep. Medicine. Bed.” he mumbled after some time, with as much certainty as he was able.

“Correct.” the voice replied, “Now you can have your breakfast. It’s porridge today.”

“It’s always porridge.” Hook admitted with a slight groan in a moment of clarity.

“That’s because it’s the best thing for you.” the voice of the nurse said, placing the bowl of cold, tasteless porridge on the tray, “Eat up.”

 

\---

 

“You can’t just keep him locked up indefinitely, Gold!” Emma argued as she paced around the pawnshop.

“Why ever not, dearie?” Gold asked with mock confusion.

“He’s a person! He has rights!” Emma shouted.

“He’s a three hundred year old pirate with a death wish.” Gold sneered, “Hook should have died centuries ago but his insane quest for revenge has kept him alive.”

“He has broken ribs. There’s no reason for him to be in there.” Emma replied with a sigh.

“I understand your concerns, Miss Swan, but the pirate will be staying where he is.” Gold smirked, “He’s already proven himself to be a danger to himself and others on more than one occasion, so you’ll understand if the board refuses any further visitation requests.”

“How can he possibly be a danger to himself or anyone if you’re keeping him drugged up to his eyeballs?” Emma hissed.

“That’s rather the point, Miss Swan. Killian Jones isn’t a threat to anyone while he’s, as you say, ‘drugged up to his eyeballs’. Without that medication, well, who knows what he’d do?” Gold sneered.

 

\---

 

“Hey, Hook. Hey, I’m talking to you.” Emma said loudly, clicking her fingers in front of Hook’s face as she tried to get a response from him.

“He smells like a pharmacy.” Ruby admitted with a frown, her nose wrinkling slightly in distaste, “They’ve really dosed him up.”

“Come on, pirate. I’m trying to stage a prison break here, work with me, yeah?” Emma sighed, shaking his shoulder roughly, “Hook! Killian!”

“Swan?” Hook murmured, blinking a little as he emerged from his daydreams and tried to focus his blurry vision on her.

“There you are.” Emma said with a relieved smile, “I’m getting you out of here, okay? But I need your help. You need to get up and walk with me, I can’t carry you or drag you.”

“No. I’m here to get better.” Hook mumbled with a confused frown.

“Do you know what’s wrong with you?” Emma asked, “Have they even told you?”

Hook shook his head, “I have to sleep and take the medicine. I have to stay in bed. To get better.”

“All of that is lies just to keep you in here.” Emma tried to explain hurriedly as she released his right wrist from the restraint, “Killian, you’ve been drugged. You need to stay with me and help me or you’ll be stuck here for a long time.”

“Why are we helping the pirate again?” Ruby asked, glancing out into the corridor to check it was still clear, “He’s been here a month and Storybrooke has been much more calm without him.”

“I left him tied up somewhere before. I’m not doing it again.” Emma replied simply, throwing back the bed covers and pulling the now thinner man to the edge, “Killian, you still with me?”

“Are Milah and Liam coming too?” Hook asked.

“Yeah, they’re coming, but they need you to get up and walk.” Emma replied, gently dressing him in the dressing gown. It was the first time she’d seen the bare, scarred skin of his left wrist and she touched it with as much care as she could while she hurried. The grey, thin pajamas and dressing gown were a far cry from the imposing leathers he usually wore.

“I don’t know if I can.” Hook replied, glancing around the small room as if it was the first time he’d seen it, “I need my hook, and my coat, and my ship…”

“Killian, come on, stand up.” Emma urged, taking hold of his arms and forcing him off the bed and upright.

Hook grabbed at her instinctively to balance himself for the few moments it took him to stop swaying.

“Alright. Now we’ve got to move and fast. The crocodile has your ship and we need to get it back.” Emma urged, trying to force him into action.

“The Jolly. I need her.” Hook agreed with a nod, allowing her to lead him towards the door.

“What are you doing?” a nurse asked with a frown, appearing at the door.

Emma looked up in surprise, “Oh, I’m just taking him outside for a bit of fresh air.”

“Did the doctor agree to this?” the nurse asked suspiciously.

“Yes, the doctor suggested it.” Emma lied, “Something about fresh air and new surroundings.”

“Won’t the patient be cold?” the nurse asked with a slight sneer.

“It’s fine, I’ve got his coat.” Ruby said, appearing with the leather coat and Hook’s other belongings in a bag.

“I’ll speak to the doctor about this.” the nurse replied, walking away.

“Okay, we definitely need to get out of here.” Ruby said, quickly moving forward and putting the leather coat around Hook’s shoulders.

“Ruby, you were supposed to be the lookout!” Emma sighed, putting her arm around Hook’s waist and leading him along.

“I am the lookout, but I figured he might appreciate the safe return of his stuff.” Ruby replied, walking ahead of them.

“Where are we going?” Hook mumbled, quickening his pace as much as he could, “I’m supposed to get better.”

“We’re going to my car and then we’re going to get your ship back, remember? So we need to move fast.” Emma replied patiently, almost letting out a sigh of relief as they reached the fire exit that they’d broken in through.

Ruby held the door open and then took Emma’s car keys, running along ahead to open the car for them.

“God, what have they been feeding you? You’re weak as a kitten.” Emma muttered as she navigated Hook towards the car and then helped him climb into the passenger seat.

“Porridge, mostly.” Hook sighed, seeming to be aware of his surroundings for just a few moments before he was dragged under by the fog again.

“Where shall we take him to?” Ruby asked from the backseat as Emma climbed into the driver’s side and started the car.

“The loft. It’s hardly a hiding place but the sooner we can get him to sleep off the drugs, the better.” Emma replied as she pulled away, driving home.

 

\---

 

“Please tell me that I’m not imagining being in your bed, Princess.” Hook murmured groggily, forcing his eyes to open after three days of sleep.

“If you call me Princess again, I will punch you.” Emma replied without looking up from the book she was reading.

“And there goes the daydream.” Hook yawned, rolling onto his back slowly, “I feel like I’ve been asleep for centuries.”

“Are you hungry?” Emma asked, putting the book aside and getting to her feet, “You’ve been asleep for three days and I doubt they were giving you proper meals in the sanatorium.”

“You mean the mad house?” Hook replied as he forced himself into a sitting position, “I’m ravenous, love, please tell me that you’ll provide me with breakfast?”

“Mary Margaret is downstairs preparing something more filling and appetizing than porridge.” Emma assured.

“A Queen cooking for a pirate, eh?” Hook chuckled, “This is my lucky day.”

“How are you feeling? Emma asked gently.

“Ready to skin a crocodile.” Hook replied with a smirk.


End file.
